Le Plus Profond Désir
by COC
Summary: Troisième traduction de beMMADfabulous, l'histoire se déroule aux environs du premier tome HP.


**Deepest Desire**

**Le Plus Profond Désir**

Albus Dumbledore se tenait debout devant le Miroir du Risèd et regardait le reflet de son aspiration. L'air vif de la nuit, lustré par le pâle éclat de la lumière de la lune, semblait recouvrir la salle d'une teinte bleue-grise. Albus caressa sa barbe et lut l'inscription du miroir pour lui-même, comme s'il cherchait une réponse.

A de nombreuses occasions, il regardait fixement dans l'image qui encore le distrayait, et toujours le laissait perplexe avec l'illusion de son plus profond désir. A sa gauche se tenait une grande, fine, brune sorcière en robes vertes. Elle pencha sa tête sur son épaule et ses yeux verts attirèrent la lumière, envoyant un frisson dans le dos d'Albus, bien que la salle fut chaude et l'air calme.

Les yeux d'Albus tombèrent sur un cercle doré sur un doigt de la main gauche de la femme. Elle lui sourit d'un air épanoui, et il ne put que lui sourire en retour. Des idées à propos de comment emmener cette femme devant le miroir du Risèd nageaient dans le cerveau d'Albus. Il savait qu'il l'aimait, mais il avait peur qu'elle ne ressente pas cet amour de la même façon.

"Minerva, pouvez-vous me passer les œufs ?"

"Certainement, Albus."

Avant qu'il ne prenne le plat d'œufs brouillés de ses mains, il se retrouva lui-même à la regarder fixement, admirant sa beauté.

"Albus ?"

"Oui, ma chère ?"

"Les œufs ?"

"Oh. C'est vrai. Merci."

Minerva lui lança un regard confus mais secoua la tête avant qu'Albus ne puisse lui donner une explication. Il connaissait cette réaction, elle comprenait qu'il avait besoin de temps, seul, pour penser. Ils se connaissaient bien l'un et l'autre, pas à cause des nombreuses années pendant lesquelles ils furent Directeur et Adjoint, mais à cause de la relation réciproque qu'ils partageaient. Ils étaient amis. Meilleurs amis.

"Minerva, ce serait merveilleux si vous vouliez bien m'accompagner cet après-midi après le dîner. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous montrer."

Minerva eut un demi-sourire et acquiesça, mais avant qu'elle puisse lui demander ce qu'il avait en tête, Albus était, pieds et tête, parti dans la direction opposée.

"Albus, vous êtes sûr que vous êtes sûr où vous allez ?"

Minerva s'était attendue à peut-être un long petit tour au dehors, mais ils n'avaient pas quitté le château. Albus stoppa et se tourna vers elle.

"Croyez-moi."

Ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'une telle façon qu'elle en oublia qu'elle avait des doutes.

"Juste un peu plus loin."

Les fonds des corridors devenaient de plus en plus inhabituels à mesure que Minerva avançait. Finalement ils atteignirent une porte qu'Albus reconnut presque aussi vite que celle de sa propre chambre. Il poussa la porte ouverte et marcha à l'intérieur, faisant une pause jusqu'à ce qu'il ressentit la présence de Minerva par dessus son épaule.

L'expression optimiste de Minerva retomba quand ses yeux rencontrèrent la tristesse sombre de la salle. Son cœur sombra. Ce n'était pas du tout la béatitude et la romance par laquelle elle avait espéré être accueillie pour cet après-midi seule avec Albus.

Albus eut un mouvement vers le miroir, conduisant Minerva devant lui.

"Ceci," dit-il," est le Miroir du Risèd."

Albus se refléta. Minerva ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il avait placé autant d'importance en un vieux, sale miroir, mais elle décida néanmoins d'être contente pour lui.

"Il est très beau," dit-elle, feignant un sourire.

Albus gloussa.

"Vous n'avez pas vu la meilleure partie."

Albus fit de nouveau signe vers le miroir mais cette fois-ci vers l'inscription au-dessus de la glace. Minerva pencha sa tête en avant dans une tentative pour comprendre les mots.

"Là, lisez de cette façon."

Albus traça avec son doigt dans l'air, scannant de droite à gauche. Il lut lentement à haute voix.

" _Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir_."

Les yeux de Minerva s'illuminèrent quand elle comprit.

"Allons donc, venez ici."

Albus positionna Minerva à quelques pas du devant du miroir et s'écarta plus loin, la laissant à sa propre réflexion. Elle plissa les yeux, et Albus fut derrière elle à nouveau, mais sa présence ne se sentait pas, aussi proche qu'il l'était. Elle tourna la tête et permit à ses yeux d'abandonner le miroir assez de temps pour réaliser que Albus était en effet pas loin d'elle, mais la regardait à plusieurs pas derrière elle.

Minerva retourna son attention vers le miroir. Le reflet d'Albus glissait son bras autour de sa taille. Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. C'était vrai qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle croyait honnêtement qu'elle avait tellement étouffé ses sentiments en elle-même que même le Miroir du Risèd à coup sûr ne verrait pas la vérité.

"Que voyez-vous ?" L'appela t-il.

La bouche de Minerva s'ouvrit tout grand. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Il ne comprendrait pas, ne pourrait pas comprendre l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle aurait à mentir.

"Je… je suis avec l'Ordre. Nous avons vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui."

C'était un bon mensonge, pensait-elle, car s'il n'y avait pas eu Albus, cette vérité aurait été l'image qu'elle aurait vue. Minerva recula de quelques pas, ses yeux pleurant de la fantaisie qu'elle avait eue d'attendre si longtemps en spectateur.

"Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui," répondit-elle, faiblement.

Retournant dans une aile plus familière du château, Minerva trouva le courage de poser la question qui la hantait.

"Albus, qu'est-ce que vous voyiez quand vous regardez dans le miroir du Risèd ?"

"Ah. Je crois, Minerva, que nous avons quelque chose du désir en commun. Vous voyez, nos cœurs sont consumés par rien de plus que le besoin, le désir d'amour et de paix. Suis-je correct ?

Les yeux d'Albus pétillaient de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci Minerva les ressentit par delà son âme. Elle acquiesça et souhaita secrètement qu'Albus sût juste ô combien il avait raison.

LILILILILILILILILILILILILIL

"Severus, savez-vous où je peux trouver Albus ?"

Minerva n'avait pas vu Albus depuis le petit déjeuner. Elle avait attendu impatiemment de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui avant qu'il ne dût partir pour une mission pour l'Ordre le lendemain.

"_Le Professeur Dumbledore_ a été appelé en urgence pour assister le ministre. Il vous l'a sûrement dit ?" Severus sourit avec mépris.

"Il est… parti ?"

Snape acquiesça.

"Je suis sûr qu'il vous l'a dit. Il est parti il y a à peine quelques minutes."

En un éclair, Minerva courut aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient la porter vers les portes du Grand Hall. Trop de pensées, préoccupations et émotions s'emballaient dans son esprit. Elle ne pourrait jamais se rappeler comment elle savait qu'il était là, presque à l'attendre, semblait-il.

"Albus !" L'appela t-elle, le son de sa voix se répercutant sur les murs de pierre.

Minerva ralentit ses pas alors qu'elle approchait de lui, d'une part à cause de la peur que ses genoux la trahissent, d'autre part à cause du besoin de retrouver son sens de la dignité. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, révélant le voile brumeux dans ceux de Minerva. Albus la tira dans une chaude étreinte.

"Albus, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire."

Minerva regarda fixement dans ses brillants yeux bleus, trouvant d'une manière ou d'une autre un courage qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible.

"C'était vous… C'était vous que j'ai vu dans le Miroir du Risèd. Vous êtes mon plus profond désir. Je-"

Une unique larme s'échappa sur la joue de Minerva. Le reste fut retenu par la chaleur de la bouche d'Albus contre la sienne. Il la relâcha, et elle sentit qu'elle redevenait fragile à nouveau. Il la maintint contre lui et sourit.

"Tu es le mien."

Quatre mots, mais Minerva compris.

"Je t'aime."

Minerva le regarda partir. Albus n'avait pas d'excuses pour le Ministre pour le pourquoi de son retard, mais finalement il resterait facile de savoir qu'il n'aurait pas longtemps du regret.

**THE END/**_LA FIN. _

_J'aime bien celle-ci. Un commentaire, une question, un encouragement… ;p_

_Vous savez bien ! En bas à gauche… _


End file.
